College Vampire Vs Teen Wolf
by SawyerAliceCullen1992
Summary: Turns out that Werewolves are not the only thing in Beacon Hills and that is vampires including stiles sister so what happens when Stiles sees his sister again and she sees Derek her ex from high school a werewolf while she is a vampire
1. prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

I have always had a normal life well up until my freshman year of college when my boyfriend bit me and turned me into a vampire. My father he is the sheriff of our town called Beacon Hills. My name is Scarlet Stillinsky. I am forever nineteen and where I come from I am going to be running into my enemy a werewolf's. My brother Stiles best friend was turned into one and my boyfriend from high school he was born one but he knows what has happened to me and my becoming a vampire.

In my family it is not normal for us to become one of the undead you see that my mother was a vampire she has been one for centuries until she finally found my dad and they fell in love but when my mom had to leave us because it was starting to get hard to protect us so she left us and I had to help raise my brother but know he is in college and helping his best friend who was turned into a were wolf and has been helping him and so since I am coming back to beacon hill and it's not going to be the only supernatural creature here in our town.

Look out Beacon Hills Scarlet Stillinsky is back and she has her fangs out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Returning Home

Disclamir: I do not own Teen Wolf

Scarlet's Pov

I am heading down the dark high way heading toward Beacon Hills. I remember the last time I was home it was my mother funeral and she has just passed on. For my younger brother Stiles was very close to our mother and when she died he had always had panic attacks and I was worried for him. Then when I went to my freshman year of college I met this man named Joey and the night we went out on a date it happened.

Joey had bit my neck and was drinking from it. Then all of a sudden he cut his wrist and made me drink his blood. The next day I was really thirsty and not your regular thirsty either. Turns out from my reaserch that Vampire Legends have ties to Christanity and from what my mother has told me before she died. Most vampires come back to life to get revenge on their family. It was said that Vampires can not be allowed to go outside in the sunlight.

My mother was a vampire for a couple of centuries and she had a necklace that allowed to go outside in the sunlight. My mother gave it to me before she died that night by the hands of the hunters. A lot of the legends are fake because my mom came out in photographs but it truth the older generation of vampire can not be seen in photographs or go outside in the sunlight.

At this time I am heading towards the border of beacon hills heading into the town and head right to my house and finally be home again after years of being gone and not being able to tell the town that they are around vampires.

My brother has told me he is helping his friend Scott who was bitten by the Alpha Werewolf and I have known that my Ex-Boyfriend Derek Hale was born a werewolf but we were never enmimes because in our relationship I felt nothing but love for him and I still love him with all my heart okay undead heart.

I was just pulling into my drive way when I smelt something and I knew who it was of course he would know that I was back in Beacon Hills.

" I didn't know you were coming back here Scar." Derek Said

" Of course I am why wouldn't I it is my home and I know we had this huge fight when you found out that I was turned into a vampire." I said

" It doesn't mean I have forgotten what we had together through out high school and what we do when ever you or I return to Beacon Hills so what made you decided to come here now." Derek Said

" Stiles called me when I was at the club with Jagger and Luna and they wanted to know what their sister Lydia did know because knowing her did something." I said

" well it turns out Lydia has connections to vampires I didn't know that." Said Derek

" yes her parents are vampires like my mother but she was born human just like me and stiles was until I was changed by Jagger's friend Joey." I said

" That is true I didn't know that you were actually related to stiles since well he is a total dork when he wants to and a computer geek." Derek said

After he was finished talking he was turned to leave but I knew that he didn't want to leave because we both have those feelings for each other still even after high school ended but at the same time my dad didn't like him anyway.

" I will see you tomorrow night Derek and be careful." I said

" I am always careful but you should be the one who is careful since your father is the Sherrif of Beacon Hills." Said Derek

Derek then left after giving me a kiss on the lips

I forgot how much I care for him because he is always there for me even though we have our rough parts he always seems to be there for me even if I do not need his help.

I enter my house I could hear stiles up in his room on his computer I already know that dad is still at work because of the recent attacks in town.

So I head upstairs to see my baby brother since I haven't seen him for a long time.

Stiles pov

I hear footsteps on the stair case I know it's not my dad because he is working late and the person who is coming up the stairs is wearing high heel shoes.

Then my door opens and I can't believe who it is and I am just surprised that she is finally home

" Hey Little brother missed me." Said my vampire sister Scarlet

End of Chapter one'

Hope you guys like this


End file.
